DETRAS DE SERIE
by Akane Miyano
Summary: Este es un delirio que se me ocurrio a las 2 AM de un viernes en la noche, asi que...jejeje...veremos que tan dificil es comprar un microondas y mas si te creen enanos terroristas XP, pobres de Hiei y Yukina, jeje


Nihao! ñ.ñ Bueno, espero que les guste este fic…transcurre al final de la serie, y supuestamente todos los personajes fueron despedidos y ahora viven unas vidas "normales".

Yo seré la narradora…pero conmigo estará Nemmel, ella es mi alter ego en forma de gemela! XD…como buena Géminiana que soy, debo tener uno…supongo…pero en fin…veamos si este fic tiene futuro TT…

FLASH BACK:

Se puede ver una playa…en ella hay varios jóvenes, unos sentados y otros jugando en las olas…de repente una de las chicas que jugaba con el agua se detiene a mirar el horizonte con nostalgia…para luego gritar…

PENDEJO DE MIERDA, MAS SE VALE QUE VUELVAS EN EL PLAZO DE 3 AÑOS O ME CONSIGO UN VIEJO CON PLATA, LO MATO Y ME VOY CON UNO DE LOS BAILARINES DE MI FIESTA DE SOLTERA! w —grito la joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color.(Akane: Este…ya se que no dijo eso, pero no recuerdo las palabras exactas, así que me puse en su lugar…y eso es lo que yo gritaría XD)

Todos sus amigos estaban algo angustiados por la chica, ya que desde que él se fue…ella y ellos habían estado muy tristes…

La muchacha se quedo mirando el atardecer muy pensativa, hasta que…

No seas tonta, no dejare que me esperes tanto tiempo!—respondió un joven de su misma edad, cabello morocho de ojos café…la chica se quedo mirando anonadada al igual que sus amigos…pero esto no duro mucho, ya que esta sin que él se los esperara se abalanzo a sus brazos y le ensarto un calido beso…

Akane: Ahhhh, el amor . y bue…después se pusieron a jugar todos en el agua y disfrutaron de la playa…y bla, bla, bla, bla…si vieron el final de Yu Yu Hakusho bien y sino, no importa XD, porque ahora verán lo que sucedió después de ese final, jejejeje…

Nemmel: Ya cállate y escribí de una puta vez! ¬¬

Akane: Ah, que carácter! —me aclaro la voz—Bueno…ahora a continuación…veremos cual fue la suerte de los personajes de esta serie, luego de que concluyera y fueran despedidos:3

Nemmel: Y también de cómo esos inadaptados, entraron a nuestras vidas…por culpa de una peliblanca a la que estoy mirando! ¬¬'

Akane: Ah, ya no me jodas mujer! w Además…Vos fuiste la que atropelló a Kurama! ¬¬

Kurama: Que! Fuiste vos! òó

Nemmel: Bueno…como sea! Ahora…lean este delirio ¬¬

"**DESPUÉS DE SERIE": YU YU HAKUSHO…VIDA REAL? ¬¬**

**EL MICROONDAS**

El día comenzaba en Tokio…en una casa muy lujosa y espaciosa se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes recostado en su sillón doble frente a una televisión de pantalla plana de 50'…

Bueno…—bosteza el colorado, mientras se estira—…es hora de ir a trabajar! ññ—este agarra su portafolios y su abrigo de etiqueta(además estaba vestido muy a lo ejecutivo) …luego se subió a su elegante Mercedes plateado XP y se dirigió a su trabajo sin pensar en lo que le vendría XD…pero eso es otra historia…ahora, nos concentraremos en lo que sucede en un departamento en el centro…

Mmmmm? -.- —de una habitación sale un petizo de ojos rojos y cabellos negros…este se arrastra hacia la heladera y empieza a juntar un montón de comida en un plato…luego la metió en el microondas y…

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!—se oye retumbar por todo el predio de departamentos.

Volviendo a la cocina, podemos ver pedacitos de lo que una vez fue un horno microondas…y al morocho todo embarrado de comida…

Hiei?????

Hermano ¬¬—aparece una chica en camisón, de ojos rojos y de cabellos verde agua.

Pero…yo…esta vez no metí nada metálico! w —se defiende el petizo, mientras se limpia con un repasador la cara.

Eso veo, pero…—observa la comida que su hermano gemelo había puesto a calentar…huevos con la cáscara aun!…la caja de leche…el tarro de café…una bolsa de arroz…y hasta había olvidado un repasador dentro, el cual se enredo en el eje de giro del aparato…(Akane: Al parecer Hiei, no sabe que un microondas es como un hombre…parece que sirve para un montón de cosas, pero solo sirve para calentar XD)(Nemmel: Si los lectores hombres quieren golpearla, yo les ayudo! UU)—En fin—concluye la chica—Vamos a tener que ir a comprar uno nuevo, por doceava vez!

Si! Adoro ir al centro comercial! ññ—se mete de zumbe a su pieza para arreglarse.

Yukina: . (No tiene arreglo, que lo hayan tirado de tan alto cuando nació, le atrofio el cerebro al pobre)

Luego de que su hermano se terminara de arreglar…los 2 se dirigieron a pata al centro comercial…este era inmenso y tenia una increíble variedad de tiendas con muchos productos diferentes…ya en el piso 12: electrodomésticos…

Bueno, Hiei, espero que no…—se da cuenta que no esta con ella—Puta madre, se me perdió otra vez! w 

Mientras su hermana lo buscaba por todo el piso 12…Hiei estaba…

A ver…este microondas se ve muy lindo!—se decía para si el morocho, mientras observaba de todos los ángulos posibles al aparato.

Disculpe, se le ofrece algo? n.n—aparece una vendedora.

Ah, hola, es que quisiera saber cuanto sale el horno.(Akane: Aclaro que salía unos 320 $ argentinos, pero como Hiei es tan petizo, no alcanzo a ver que el precio estaba sobre su cabeza)(Nemmel: Pero si están en Japón? ¬¬)(Akane: Cállate pendeja! w )

Pues…este esta en oferta señor, pero…—se acerca para susurrarle en el oído—…entre nos…este es de muy mala calidad, usted busca buena calidad a un precio razonable verdad? ¬¬

Este…si—responde, mientras piensa—Quien es Calidad? ..

Entonces—dice la vendedora muy contenta—Déjeme llevarlo hacia el producto con calidad que busca! XD

OK -- —mientras pensaba—Quien mierda es Calidad! x

Y que le parece?—pregunta la vendedora mientras le muestra el producto.

Pues yo…seré algo lerdo, pero…eso no es un Jacuzzi?…(Akane: Salía unos 4000 U$s)(Nemmel: Estos serian mas de 12000 $ argentinos)

Exacto, usted dijo que quería un producto de calidad y a un precio accesible, un Jacuzzi es lo que usted busca! U.U

En serio??—mientras se rasca la cabeza—Esta bien, si usted lo dice, entonces…ya estaba a punto de sacar la visa dorada, pero…en la escena siguiente vemos, al petizo llevado a la rastra por su hermana fuera de ese establecimiento…

Cuantas veces te dije que no tenes que hablar con vendedores sin que este yo? ¬¬

Creo que varias veces, pero…déjame que cuento ññ

No es necesario ¬¬'

Bueno…dejemos a los hermanitos, y concentrémonos en otros personajes…

Ya eran mas de las 3 PM…la hora de levantarse de…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, que fiaca que tengo! -.- —se quejaba un morocho de ojos café…Luego de esto se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y después a la heladera…—A ver…no, no, que es esto, no—decía mientras aventaba un montón de víveres abiertos y sin abrir al tarro de basura…este cierra el aparato y pone a hervir una pava con agua, mientras piensa—La puta madre! Keiko volve rápido, porque sino me voy a morir de hambre o intoxicado con comida vencida! TT

Mientras…que Keiko, estaba en…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, esto es vida! o—exclama la chica muy relajada en un spa en las montañas…se encontraba recostada en un sillón muy amplio mirando tele con…

Viste, te dijimos que este lugar es fantástico! XD—decían a coro Botan y Seiryu.

Pero aun así…me preocupa ese idiota de Yusuke! ¬¬

Vamos, no te alarmes!—dice la hermana de Kasuma.

Eso—la apoya la bruja del mundo espiritual—No te preocupes mas, estamos de vacas ahora…aunque, espero que Ko-enma no se mande ninguna cagada en mi ausencia…no quisiera perderme verlo sufrir con el castigo que su padre le impone! XP

Tienen razón…no tengo que preocuparme por Yusuke, él sabe cuidarse solo! UU—esta apagó la televisión y se fue con sus amigas a las aguas termales…pero si hubiera visto unos segundos mas la tele, podría haber reconocido que la casa que en esos momentos ardía en las noticias, era la suya XD…

La casa de Keiko y Yusuke estaba en llamas y los bomberos intentaban apagar el incendio a toda costa…pero el morocho solo pensaba en el castigo que se llevaría por parte de su esposa…su rostro empezó a palidecer debido a todas las ideas de tortura que se le venían a la mente…

Ey, Urameshi:D—grita desde la otra cuadra, un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos negros y pequeños, este venia vestido con ropa deportiva.

Yusuke: T.T

Este…que sucedió? ¬¬—pregunta el pelinaranja mientras ve en que termino la casa, por solo una pava con agua para el té.

Y…que sucedió con los gemelos?…

Eso es todo! U.U—concluye Yukina al pagar el electrodoméstico y ver que su hermano toma la caja.

Pero…yo quisiera comprar un…—pedía Hiei.

No ¬¬

Pero tenes que verlo, es imposible no quererlo! TT

Esta bien! -.-

Minutos después…

Ahhhh, que lindo! ¬—suspiraba el Hada de las Nieves, mientras miraba una vitrina.

Entonces… o.o

Si, si, lo llevamos! XD

Mientras tanto…Yusuke ya se encontraba trabajando en su oficina…este se había unido a la policía, ya que realmente le gustaba defender a la justicia y cagarse a palos con los delincuentes(Akane: Mas que todo esto ultimo, claro esta ñ-ñ)…en ese instante lo llaman y…

Que! OO Esta bien, esta bien, 2 de los enanos terroristas! Comenzare la búsqueda!—pero no podrá concluirla XD…

Ya eran las 5 PM casi…concluyendo las compras…los gemelos se fueron del centro comercial…Hiei cargando la caja del microondas y Yukina con un pequeño cachorro negro en sus brazos. Pero…(Akane: Siempre va a haber un pero, acostúmbrense! ññ)(Nemmel: Eres una molestia ¬¬)…cuando llegan a la parada del colectivo…

¡¡Alto ahí!—y en unos segundos están rodeados de policías—Suelten al rehén y entreguen la bomba!

Hiei y Yukina: OO?

No se los repetiremos, liberen al perro y entreguen la caja!

Este…creo que se confunden de personas! ToT—llora la chica.

Claro que no, la descripción coincide con ustedes…enanos sospechosos con una bomba y de rehén a Blanca Nieves!

Wow, en serio? Q.Q—mira dentro de la caja—No, todavía es un microondas! U.U

Hermano, eres un idiota! ¬¬

Dejen de jugar…vos aléjate de la caja…y tu chica…suelta a Blanca Nieves(Akane: Es que la perra se llama así, según lo que dice su collar .)…o sino…—los apuntan con sus armas.

Hiei??

Yukina: TxT

"Musiquita de celular: FIESTA, FIESTA, PLUMA, PLUMA GAY"

Ah, ese es Kurama! .—comenta Hiei, mientras empieza buscar en sus bolsillos…por lo que los policías se alarman y…

Kuwabara por su parte…luego de la visita que le hizo a Yusuke…comenzó su hora de trabajo…este era el Gerente de la sección de informática de una empresa de televisión…y hoy parecía que andaba con mala suerte, ya que a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, un virus ataco la central de la organización…

Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que hoy seria un día tranquilo!—se quejaba el pelinaranja, mientras tipeaba en la PC desesperadamente para arreglar el asunto(Akane: Imaginen a Kasuma vestido como un nerdo! XD)(Nemmel: Horror! )—Maldito "Blue Apple"(Akane: Ese es el virus! ¬¬) te matare! w´—mientras este arreglaba el sistema…de fondo se podía escuchar una radio…aunque creo que Kuwabara no le prestaba atención ¬¬…en si lo que se podía oír era que _"2 de los enanos terroristas y secuestradores, se han dado a la fuga, ellos pueden ser muy peligrosos y…"_…

Y luego de eso…podemos ver…en otra parte de la ciudad…a los hermanitos correr desesperadamente con un montón de canas(policías) tras ellos XD…

Esto es tu culpa Hiei…si no hubieras metido tu mano en el bolsillo, ellos no nos hubieran disparado! òó

Pero es que Kurama me llamaba! Tal vez le paso algo malo! T.T

Si, claro, los ojitos te brillan cuando te llama! ¬¬

Pues los dos tenían razón…algo malo le estaba pasando a Kurama y necesitaba que lo auxilien…y también…es verdad que Hiei se pone muy contento cuando tiene que ver con el pelirrojo…porque será? Jejeje…pero ese no es importante de momento ññ…

Luego de haber gastado todas sus energías en la huida…ya en su casa…los gemelos rendidos se tiran en el sillón a descansar un poco…mientras que Blanca Nieves(Akane: La perrita negra ñ.ñ) iba y venia por el departamento, inspeccionando todo…

Eso estuvo muy divertido, no lo crees hermanita! nn

Yukina: ¬¬'

Ahora me pregunto…que habrá querido Kurama? o.o—se decía el morocho, mientras miraba su celular—En fin…ahora tenemos un nuevo microondas! ññ—mientras miraba el aparato en el lugar donde había estado el anterior.

Su hermana no soporto verlo tan feliz después de tremendo día…y no dudo en revolearle por la cabeza la caja del electrodoméstico. Luego el Hada se puso a mirar tele con su nueva mascota en su regazo, mientras que su hermano yacía en el piso…

Hiei: (Por que!)

**EL MICROONDAS-----------------FIN**

Y que era lo que quería Kurama?…ahora nada, ya que había podido llegar a salvo a su hogar, aunque todo andrajoso y lleno de tierra…obviamente, este había llamado para que alguien lo salve de ese día tan tortuoso…en donde le pasaron las mil y unas, y no pudo llegar a su trabajo…este entra a la casa y toma el diario en la sección de entretenimientos…

Maldito horóscopo ÒwÓ—grita, antes de revolear el periódico a la mierda.(Nemmel: Vas a contar lo que le sucedió a Kurama o no? ¬¬)(Akane: Vos solo queres eso, porque apareces en este! U.U…pero en fin…esto fue lo que sucedió en…)

**SUBCAPITULO: EL DÍA(y que día! jeje) DE KURAMA! XD**

Luego de salir a su trabajo en su súper Mercedes, el Demonio reencarnado tuvo unos serios problemas con su vehículo en las afueras de la ciudad…

La puta madre! TwT—gritaba el pelirrojo(con los pelos todos parados) mientras se agarraba la cabeza y veía a su hermoso auto plateado en llamas(lo alcanzo un rayo, ya que estaba viendo un DVD de la Saga de Hades mientras manejaba y dijo algo con respecto a la serie que hizo enojar a Zeus XD)…como no le quedo otra y estaba lejos de su trabajo, pero cerca de la ciudad, empezó a hacer dedo y…

Hola encanto! XD—le gritan un grupo de tipos freaks que iban en un bondi(colectivo) todo colorinche.

Kurama: OO!

A donde vas? ¬o¬

Y--yo hacia allá.—mientras apunta a su derecha(hacia la ciudad).

Es perfecto, entonces vení, que te llevamos! XD

Kurama: -.-(me subo o no me subo? Estos tipos son algo extraños ¬¬)

En fin…luego de pensarlo mucho…el Kitsune se decidió a ir con estos extraños personajes que parecían salidos de un circo/manicomio y que la mayoría lo miraba con ganas de desarmarlo .…pero en fin…luego de un rato el colectivo se detiene…

Encanto—mientras le guiña el ojo el conductor vestido de banana—Acá se bajan todos, pero…esperame un ratito que después nos vamos los 2 solitos! ¬o¬

Esta bien Pero quiero ir al baño!—el pelirrojo había viajado entre todos esos tipos que lo miraban raro y el olorcito del transporte no era exactamente a rosas…y sumados a las extrañas piruetas de manejo del conductor banana…Kurama se descompuso…luego de estar unos minutos en el baño…este salio un poco mejor…

Ah, acabo de perder mi desayuno! x—mientras se agarraba el estomago…en eso escucha unos sonidos extraños, eran como unas risitas macabras, así que…como buen zorro, es un chusma y fue a ver que sucedía…

Con nuestro plan podremos dominar al mundo! U.U—decía un hombre petisito vestido de rey.

Si, si! ññ—aplaudían otros de su misma estatura y vestidos de payaso y vestidos de gnomos.

Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto! TT—preguntaba una chica vestida de princesa.

Solo eres la rehén…Blanca Nieves! UU—responde uno de los enano payasos.

Con las bombas, el virus informático "Blue Apple" y muy pronto la ejecución del plan ultra secreto, podremos ser los amos del universo!—mientras todos apuntaban al cielo con una pose imponente.

Kurama: .(Estos están mas rayados que una cebra)—se encontraba espiando a los enanos lunáticos.

Quien esta ahí!—dice uno de los enanos.

Minutos después…podemos ver que por un camino de tierra, un desesperado Kurama huye por su vida de una multitud de enanos enardecida…este en esos momentos intento llamar a alguien a su celular(ya que había vuelto la señal)…y cuando vio un cartel "civilización 3 Km." en el comienzo de una subida, pensó que podría escapar…pero…al llegar al la punta de la subida…

Enanos: OO'?

Se puede ver al Kitsune salir volando por los aires…

Que fue lo que me lleve por delante? -.- —pensaba una chica de tez tostada de unos 17, de cabellos negros y ojos miel, iba vestida onda entre Dark y Fashion y manejando un Jaguar negro azulado—Bueno…no pierdo mas tiempo…—mete 3º y sale a alta velocidad en el descenso…el cual fue algo obstaculizado—Mierda, tiene piedras grandes este camino! ò.ó

Y mientras vemos como el auto de lujo se aleja…

Enanos++'

(Akane: Los pisaste! OO)(Nemmel: Bueno che, fue sin querer, no los vi! uu)

Akane: Y así termina este capitulo…ya se que no tiene ningún sentido, pero bue… XD

Kurama: Es verdad, no tiene ningún sentido ¬¬

Akane: Lo del microondas salio de no se donde…pero tu día esta basado en la propaganda de Rexona…obviamente cambie muchas cosas, no iba a hacerlo tal cual…y los enanos, bue, esos ya aparecieron en otro Fic mío! XP

…en ese instante se mete Nemmel y pone una barricada en la puerta…

Akane: Este…que sucede? .

Nemmel: Esos enanos me encontraron! TwT

Akane y Kurama: Mierda T.T

Nemmel: eh ¬¬—queda mirando al Kitsune por lo que este se pone nervioso…segundos después esta abre la puerta y avienta al pelirrojo hacia los enanos coléricos…

Akane: Estas loca! OO

Nemmel: Cállate, porque sino te meto la cabeza en pintura negra y te tiro a esos locos!

Akane: Perra ¬¬…en fin…no se que pasara con este fic, pero por ahora…

"**DESPUÉS DE SERIE": YU YU HAKUSHO…VIDA REAL? ¬¬--------ONEGAI**


End file.
